A wide variety of animal feeding devices has previously been proposed. Typically, the devices have aimed at stability, sanitation, accessibility to the animal and ease of cleaning. For instance, many devices have been developed for supporting food and/or water at an elevated position that is convenient for the animal. Other features often include the ability to mount the feeder to a wall. Still others focus on isolation of food to avoid infestation.